


Like A Beast Completely Trained By You

by no_more_drama



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top chan, lots of lube, needy, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_more_drama/pseuds/no_more_drama
Summary: chan has been busy lately, too busy in minho’s opinion, and he doesn’t pay minho any attention while the younger boy is so desperate for his attention and really horny so why not get the dick he craves while still not bothering the older because he needs the sleep he’s finally getting.or basically minho fucks himself on a very much asleep chan//title and chap title from vixx ‘chained up’





	Like A Beast Completely Trained By You

**Author's Note:**

> uhm i just had this idea that wouldn’t go away from my stupid brain so here we are even tho i haven’t finished my other fic but dw this won’t be long like maybe a two shot?
> 
> Also ty to the person that corrected me, I hadn't thought of it that much when I wrote this so I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for all errors, im honestly too lazy to read through all that and fix them

minho is horny.

really, horny. like horny as in ‘i’d do anything to get a cock inside me’ but his boyfriend/fiancé was too busy to even spare him a glance, not even when minho was only in his underwear (meaning he didn’t jump on him as he usually did if he even saw a tiny bit of minho’s skin underneath the clothes exposed), the guy just slid onto his chair and started doing something on the laptop.

minho had thought, this was it, christopher bang has finally fallen out of love (like everyone in high school had suspected with chan being the play boy and all) and he had cried all day until he had fallen asleep, eye’s swollen and red the next morning but the jerk didn’t even notice since he was busy talking to his secretary, whatever her name was.

but then he remembered that chan wouldn’t have given him the ring if he knew he was going to fall out of love.

a week later minho was done with the ‘chan doesn’t love me anymore so i’m gonna go and cry’ shit but he was _still_ horny. if he was single right now he would’ve went to a gay club and taken a hot dude home so he could get the day light fucked out of him.

but single was something he wasn’t nor was he allowed to go to a gay club because chan was possessive as fuck and didn’t allow people to even _look_ at his baby.

minho won’t lie, he found it hot when he was possessive and that shit, he remembers when they were out on a date like a month ago and some guys had wolf whistled at minho (minho couldn’t blame them because he was wearing extra short shorts that hugged all the right places and showed a tiny bit of his cheeks paired with this cute Hello Kitty crop top, he doesn’t know how he had gotten chan to allow him to wear that).

chan had _growled_ at them, really loudly at that too. people had looked and minho’s face burned with embarrassment. but he had this pleasant feeling in his chest that grew by each glare chan sent to people that looked at the younger.

minho missed the days they would go out on dates and held hands walking in the park while eating ice cream but being a CEO meant that you get double the work as your employees (minho thinks), and chan had taken too many day offs as his father had said.

chan was the CEO of minho’s father’s company, he trusted chan enough to give him his company, what did minho mean to him if he chose chan? (minho’s joking)

but minho has a plan, he’s finally going to get the chan stick.

he just needs chan to sleep otherwise he would say no and that he doesn’t have the time, which he doesn’t cause he has told minho about the problem that had happened in the company and that he needed to fix it and minho was kind of smart so if he could help them with it that meant chan could rest and _finally_ get more than 3 hours sleep. (and because he’s been wanting to try doing it)

so here he was, walking to the tall building and about to talk about the plan to getting back the things they had lost from the person that had betrayed them.

after a week the work was done and the both of them just got home, exhausted and sweaty.

minho told chan he could take a bath first but the older insisted that he could come with him. which led to now.

chan was sitting with his back leaning on the bathtub, hands on the boy on his lap’s waist, lips pressed against the younger’s wet neck and softly kissing it.

it was quiet and hot, the mirror foggy as the temperature in the bathroom rose and the heat radiating off their body’s made everything even hotter.

only minho’s soft moans were heard as he let them out here and there.

”w-we...hyung, we h-aaah, have to c-clean our bodies..”

placing a last kiss behind his ear chan pulled away to grab the shampoo beside him.

minho watched as he put on his night wear which consisted of a plain white shirt and his boxers, minho licked his lips, this just made it easier.

he turned around to minho and flashed him his beautiful, dimpled smile. “let’s sleep shall we?”

the purple headed boy nodded and went under the cover, the fabric staying on his chest as the rest of his body got hidden as he tucked the cover underneath his arms.

chan went on the bed and crawled next to him. he went under the cover and inched closer to minho, wrapping his strong arms around the boy’s waist, minho moved a bit and laid on his side so his back was pressed against the blonde’s firm chest, oh how minho wanted to run his hand on his abdomen and feel the muscles.

“good night, baby.” chan pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

it’s been an hour and minho’s not sure if the older was asleep or not.

being careful as to not make too much of a movement and wake the other, minho slowly lifted chan’s arm that hung over his waist and placed gently in the space between minho’s back and chan’s chest (if there was any).

suddenly chan let out a groan and minho froze, breath hitched and caught in his throat as he watched chan lay on his back.

minho breathed slowly and waited at least five minutes before continuing what he was about to do.

_whatamidoingwhatamidoingwhatamidoing-_

minho snapped himself out of the doubtful thoughts, he was just...curious. to see if he could make chan hard while he was sleeping and maybe ride him too.

wait......does that count as rape? because he’s taking advantage of a sleeping person and using them without their consent...

welp minho’s going to jail. (he hopes chan won't see him in a different way because of this, but he did say minho was his and he was minho's right?)

he knew it was just easier to tell chan and he’d probably fuck minho nice and hard but that was just... _too_ easy and less exciting. not that the sex with chan wasn’t exciting, oh no that shit was good as fuck, with that big ass dick there’s no way minho wouldn’t have the best fucking of his life. (chan was his first time but there was also that period of their relationship where they had broken up and minho had fucked around)

he carefully removed the blanket from chan’s body, thanking whoever was up there that chan was only wearing his green boxers with a cat’s face on it. (minho has a matching one but pink)

he lifted the waistband up with his right hand and took chan’s limp cock out. (minho was amazed at how it still looked big without being hard)

his eyes flickered up at the older for a few seconds, watching his expression change from peaceful to frowning, minho was scared he’d wake up and hoped he wouldn’t but, somehow, he also wanted him to wake up, see what a naughty boy minho was to do this to a sleeping chan and then he’d get punished- 

minho? yeah? shut up. okay, cool, i got it. and stop talking to yourself. on it. minho. oka-

minho shook his head, he’s crazy and needs to be locked up.

he inched closer to the slowly, slowly hardening dick and opened his mouth to blow hot air on it, watching as it twitched.

taking a deep breath he went for it and licked it, one of his hands came up to wrap themselves around the base of chan’s member, feeling it slightly grow bigger.

he moved his hand up and down, tongue playing with the head, he poked the slit with his tongue before licking around the head, hand continuing to jerk the rest off.

it was when chan shifted and minho’s dick had twitched at the thought of him waking up did he remember that he hadn’t prepared himself, his hole was too tight to fit the now hard dick and it’s been weeks since they had fucked.

minho usually plays with himself and uses the dildo that chan had bought for him but he had been so caught up in helping chan and the others that he had forgotten one of the important things in his plan.

how can one be so stupid, minho asked himself. easy, be lee minho and you’ll be dumber than a nendo in that anime called saiki kusuo no psi or something.

once the cock was fully hard and dripping (and chan somehow not waking up) minho got up and tip toed to the nightstand on chan’s side of the bed to get the lube that he had also forgotten to place somewhere near him so he didn’t have to do _this,_ taking off his shorts in the process.

once it was in his hand he went back to the bed and opened the cap, he pressed the bottle and watched as more and more of the pineapple flavored (it was minho’s choice and chan had stood there speechless when they bought it) substance fell into his finger before deciding it was enough and tossing it somewhere on the bed.

he rubbed his fingers together to make it warmer, he ran a finger around his rim before dipping the finger in, suppressing a moan by biting his lip as the sensation of having something inside felt too good. but his fingers were also short and thin, he was used to chan’s thick and long ones that his felt like they weren’t even inside.

he glanced down at the older’s hand, thinking through that if he did it then chan not might but _will_ wake up, who wouldn’t wake up if they felt like their fingers were in somewhere hot and wet?

thinking _fuck it_ he grabbed the blond’s fingers and rubbed it with his to transfer the lube to his and then moving forward to sink down on the fingers, he threw his head back and clasped a hand over his mouth feeling the difference in his and chan’s fingers as the older’s stretched more than minho’s will ever be able to.

reaching behind him he took hold of chan’s middle finger and ring finger to steady them before inserting them inside.

he then began riding the fingers, releasing tiny whine’s every time the fingers just barely touched his prostate, this would’ve been easier and better if chan had control of the movement of his hand and finger. just as minho had thought of getting up chan groaned and moved the arm minho was strongly holding onto (and accidentally pressing it down), frowning when it wouldn’t budge.

minho felt the hand rise up, making the fingers go up deeper, his hand flew to chan’s chest as he felt himself getting dizzy and almost fell on him. next were the fingers that moved, it started with the index finger curling and chan’s frown deepening and then all the fingers inside curling and minho swore he heard him say something with warm and suddenly the pinky finger was moving to his hole and trying to join the others inside.

minho thought chan was awake but when he looked at him the guy was still sleeping, frowning face becoming peaceful once the fourth finger went inside though minho was anything but peaceful as he felt like screaming because damn he forgot to lube up the pinky and the entering was a dry one and stretched open his hole more.

he finally got up from the fingers and moved to the real thing, he threw each leg around chan’s side and took hold of the cock and sank down on it. his eyes immediately glanced up at chan to see if he had waken up but got surprised as all he got was a tiny noise and him frowning once again. 

how did this guy _not_ wake up?

he began with little bounces, slightly lifting his bum to slowly go down. he picked up the pace a bit but made sure not to make too much of a sound, though his mouth wouldn’t listen and accidentally release a moan every 5 second.

the tip of it would constantly press against the small bundle of fluff inside of minho making it hard to keep quiet, he _is_ known for being loud as fuck in bed by literally everyone in the club minho usually goes to (which is why he’s not allowed to go there by chan because then there would be guys flirting with him and making jokes about minho being so loud people outside could hear, chan resisted the urge to punch their faces)

the burning feeling in the pit of his tummy came and minho knew he would be coming untouched, but that was just one of the things chan did to him (and minho doesn’t complain).

he began full on bouncing on the dick and slamming down hard, not even caring if chan would wake up.

speaking of chan, he’d let out low groans but never wake up. minho was starting to think he was actually awake and just faking it but he didn’t think he’d be able to hold on this long so he might have actually been _really_ tired.

feeling his orgasm coming faster than he expected his hips stuttered and fell into a messy rhythm of just chasing after his orgasm.

feeling like sucking on something he wrapped his fingers around chan’s wrist, the hand that he just rode a few minutes on, and shoved two fingers inside his mouth, the faint taste of pineapple still there making him moan around the digits.

he pulled away until only the tip was inside before slamming down, back arched as his cock spurted out hot, white milk, body spasming and falling on chan’s chest. 

forgetting that chan was still hard and hadn’t released he cleaned up and got under the cover, laying his head on the older’s chest, body drained and wanting to sleep.

chan opened his right eye and glanced down at the little slut that had just fucked himself on him even though he was asleep, two could play the game, he thought smirking.

he’d just have to relieve himself in the morning being inside the warm cavern would be good, for now.

his hand slid down minho’s back to his ass and squeezed it, he couldn’t wait to see it all red and purple with his own hand prints on both cheeks, minho has been a bad boy and bad boys deserve a punishment.

he gripped the waistband and swiftly yanked down the fabric, not even caring if his nail accidentally scratched against the sensitive skin, he was sure a red line of where his nail had dragged had already formed.

he palmed himself, moaning hotly into the boy’s ear before pressing the tip against the red rim, hole stretched open from his cock being inside before. he pushed in and thrusted in a few times. 

he stopped the action and stayed like that inside the younger, he wrapped an arm around the thin waist he loved so much and pulled minho closer, his dick going in deeper that way.

he closed his eyes and went back to sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end was a bit rushed cuz i wanted to publish it faster
> 
> sryyyy ik this was awful, you don’t have to give it kudos :(
> 
> chap two will come not so long after this tho

**Author's Note:**

> for my fellow bottom minho enthusiasts


End file.
